Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam
by Mrs. B. W
Summary: Como um lobo, Remus sabia que não ficava tranqüilo até alcançar “seu território”, um refúgio onde poderia sentir-se tranqüilo e pensar um pouco em si mesmo.- Fic presente, para Julie -


Fic presente pra **Julie**, do amigo secreto sa sessão S/R do seisvê

Espero que goste, me desculpe se ficou diferente do que vc queria mas né, humor negro não funcionou de moodo algum ._.

Com amor, Bê:

* * *

**Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam**

"James é um idiota" foi o primeiro pensamento que assaltou a mente de Remus naquele sábado de manhã.  
Ele abriu o livro sobre animais mágicos furiosamente resmungando sobre cortar cabeças e envenenar sucos.  
Quer dizer, pessoas morrendo em emboscadas e tendo casas queimadas até o último tijolo não é suficiente pra parar James tem que resolver em plena sexta-feira carregar Sirius e Peter para uma bebedeira, (deixando uma Lily furiosa em casa) voltando altas horas da noite cantando em altos brados " 1,2,3 cabeças de comensais " Pelas ruas desertas. Mas é claro, tem que fazer em uma sexta-feira em que Remus tem 5 pilhas de livros sobre animais mágicos pra ler.Não que ele se aventuraria a ir junto, imagine.  
Escutou o ronco alto de Sirius deixou-se desabar sobre o livro. O roncador em questão revirou-se no sofá e Remus, estirado sobre a mesinha da sala observou o estado do apartamento que dividiam.  
Ele já tinha terminado um terço do que deveria ler e a sala era como um campo de batalha com livros por todos os cantos, anotações e anexos coloridos. As roupas de Sirius distribuídas artisticamente por todo o redor (Sim, ele estava de cuecas no sofá) e as xícaras de café de Remus completando a cena, alinhadas ao redor da poltrona.  
Merlin, ele andava se comportando como uma garota. Pra quê preocupar-se com isso? Eram dois caras solteiros em um apartamento. A sujeira era um requisito básico.

...Remus olhou em volta mais uma vez, sentindo-se relaxado e em seu ambiente. Como um lobo, Remus sabia que não ficava tranqüilo até alcançar "seu território", um refúgio onde poderia sentir-se tranqüilo e pensar um pouco em si mesmo. Tão tranqüilo que Remus sabia que não era feito pra ele, parecia demais. Era um lar, e Remus estava agradecido a Padfoot por tornar isso possível.

Por Morgana , ele realmente parecia uma garota agora.

Então, como pretexto de recuperar a masculinidade, levantou-se do chão da sala e foi até a geladeira, agarrando uma cerveja e uma maçã.  
Café-da-manhã de macho, isso aí.  
(A Maçã por que bem, possui toxinas benéficas, ajuda a acordar e faz bem pra pele.)

* * *

Uma definição estalou em sua mente antes mesmo dele abrir o livro.

_**Fwooper (fiuum)**_**__**

_**Classificação M.M.: XXX **_

**_O Fwooper é uma ave africana com a plumagem extremamente colorida; pode ser laranja, rosa, verde-clara ou amarela. Há muitos anos o fiuum fornece penas para canetas de luxo bem como põe ovos com desenhos em cores vivas. A princípio prazeroso, o canto desta ave acaba levando quem o escuta à loucura, por isso ela é vendida com um Feitiço Silenciador que exige um reforço mensal. Seus donos precisam tirar uma licença para tê-la pois a ave deve ser cuidada com responsabilidade._**

"Pode levar quem o escuta a loucura"... Tirando a parte de por ovos coloridos e penas rosa, James encaixaria bem como um Fwooper. E Remus ficaria feliz em providenciar um Feitiço Silenciador mensal. Sério, desde Hogwarts, foram raras as vezes em que Remus o vira calado, pois até nervoso ou triste James falava como uma matrac-

-Hancnrgmmmmm...Remm...- Foi o que ecoou pela sala, conforme Sirius virava-se no sofá, as costas ficando expostas para Remus. O outro engoliu em seco. As costas bem torneadas e morenas, o traseiro redondo e firme se destacando na cueca preta, os cabelos negros espalhados pelo sofá e as pernas... - Ahem - Então, falando dos Fiuum. Embora Remus, mesmo achando interessante a análise comparativa havia resolvido que era melhor parar com isso enquanto ainda podia controlar.

Sim, ele podia ficar bem obsessivo se não se cuidasse.

Terminou a cerveja ( que tinha um gosto horrível quando ingerida com maçãs, ele resolveu) e começou a arrumar o apartamento, não por que ele era maníaco por limpeza, ou algo do tipo, mas mais pra...Organizar a linha de pensamento do estudo.

Escutou mais alguns ruídos do sofá onde Sirius estava jogado, e não pode evitar que outra definição surgisse em sua cabeça:

**VERME-CEGO (FLOBBERWORM)**

_**Classificação M.M.: X**_

**O verme-cego vive em valas úmidas. Animal de cor castanha que chega a atingir 25 cm de comprimento, ele se mexe muito pouco. Suas duas extremidades são indistinguíveis uma da outra, e ambas produzem muco que é, por vezes, usado par engrossar poções. O alimento preferidodo verme-cego é a alface, embora ele coma praticamente qualquer vegetal.**

Remus riu um pouco, por que Sirius era facilmente um flobberworm em dias de ressaca, mas logo parou, censurando-se mentalmente sobre foco, objetivos, catar as calças de Sirius do chão.

* * *

Mais tarde, com a situação mais sobre controle, louça lavada e livros empilhados corretamente, Remus refletiu sobre todo o estudo que vinha fazendo sobre defesa contra artes das trevas. Começara como curiosidade, procurando aprender mais sobre a Maldição dos lobisomens e sobre feitiços úteis para a Ordem. Remus sempre gostara de muitas das matérias ensinadas em Hogwarts, mas nunca levara a sério a possibilidade de seguir uma carreira, considerando seu... Problema peludo. (ótimo, agora ele estava falando como James, excelente.) agora, tendo tomado uma decisão que a princípio parecera estúpida, ainda mais com a guerra explodindo lá fora, Remus acabara por estabelecer uma meta pra seu futuro, coisa que nunca pensara ter coragem.

Ele iria ser professor.

O Fato era que ele adoraria trabalhar em Hogwarts, lugar que sempre representara um lar, onde ele se sentia sob controle de si mesmo. E Dumbledore já demonstrara confiança nele, e deixara a disposição de Remus um cargo na escola. Sem contar que era um ramo de estudo interessante e útil, infelizmente, que qualquer aluno se identificaria o menos um pouco.

Remus respirou fundo, sentindo-se orgulhoso de sua decisão, e andou a passos largos em direção ao sofá para acordar Sirius.

-Huumoasdfhhhhh... Reeemmmm!-Sirius debateu-se, enquanto Remus o sacudia nada delicadamente. - Tá, tá, já acordei cara, já acordei!-Ele se sentou, os cabelos formando um halo, armados como os de um leão.

-Já passa do meio-dia, tá na hora mesmo.

Sirius inclinou-se pra frente de supetão, agarrando os quadris de Remus e jogando-o no sofá.

-Como você é sem graça, Remus. - Sirius murmurou contra o estômago do outro. - Um cara lindo, só de cuecas no seu sofá e você não se aproveita nem um pouquinho?

-Você já se olhou no espelho hoje?Com essa cara amassada, esse bafo ruim, esse cab - Sirius o beijou, preferindo ignorar o que Remus estava falando. -HMMFTTTT... SIRIUS!Vai escovar os dentes! Eca!

Remus o empurrou firmemente até que o outro caísse do sofá, e esfregou a boca com as costas da mão.

_**Bundimun (Bandinho)**_

_**Classificação: XXX**_

_**O bundimun (bandinho) é encontrado no mundo inteiro. Ele infesta as casas, perito que é em se infiltrar sob as tábuas do soalho e rodapés. A presença do bandinho em geral é anunciada por um fedor de decomposição. Ele secreta uma substância que pode apodrece até as fundações de habitações em que se encontra. **_

Remus tinha que parar com isso, parar! Tentou limpar sua mente, concentrando-se na bunda rebolante de Sirius que ia em direção ao , esse era um bom método.

A verdade que ainda era estranha pra Remus essa intimidade com Padfoot. Sim, eles já estavam... Juntos, há algum tempo, mas morando juntos mesmo... Era diferente. Não havia James ou Peter como nos tempos de dormitório, e Sirius interpretava isso como "Permissão pra transar em todos os cômodos". Não havia Salão principal pra refeições, e Sirius interpretava isso como "Permissão pra gastar muito com comida, e só a que ele gosta". Não havia necessidade de feitiços silenciadores pra quando eles... Bem, Isso para Sirius significava "faça Remus gritar para que ele acorde os vizinhos trouxas".

A vida doméstica de Padfoot, Remus refletiu, era realmente a de um...

-... Folgado. - Remus murmurou

-Chamou? - O hálito de hortelã de Sirius perto de seu rosto interrompeu os pensamentos negativos, e Remus se inclinou para beijá-lo, feliz em livrar-se do Bundimu - do mau hálito do outro.

"Hum, isso é bacana." Remus pensou, quase ronronando quando a boca de Sirius voltou-se para seu pescoço, mordendo-o levemente.

**WEREWOLF S (LOBISOMEM) **

**Classificação MM.: XXXXX**

**O lobisomem é encontrado no mundo inteiro, embora se acredite ****que tenha se originado no norte europeu. Os humanos somente se **

**transformam em lobisomens quando são mordidos-**

...Não!

Remus empurrou Sirius, sacudindo a cabeça para livrar-se das definições malditas.

Sirius o olhou confuso, e encontrou Remus com o olhar perdido, a expressão em seu rosto se agravando. Remus, saindo de seu transe o encarou, abraçando-se a Sirius em seguida, sem uma palavra.

-Heei, - Sirius murmurou, acariciando os cabelos do outro - Tudo bem?

-Nada, só essas definições estúpidas ficam aparecendo na minha cabeça - Remus respondeu, fazendo beicinho sem perceber. Sirius achou o adorável e o atacou com beijos e cócegas, apenas parando quando Remus estava sem ar.

Eles se ajeitaram no sofá, Remus de costas pra Sirius, de modo que o outro tinha acesso livre a sua nuca.

-Você está estudando demais Remus - Sirius resmungou, arrepiando Remus inteiro, os lábios do outro tocando-o conforme falava.-Pra que tudo isso?

Remus, envergonhado de contar seus planos, e sabendo que Sirius iria rir, respondeu:

-Eu já te disse, pra aprender mais sobre lobisomens e feitiços pra guerra.

-Hum, então tá - Sirius resmungou de volta, ficando pensativo por um instante. Ele alcançou um livro sobre criaturas mágicas e o abriu, conforme Remus virava de frente para ele, aconchegando-se em seu peito.

-Fadas- Sirius começou- "Apesar de sua aparência humana, a fada não um zumbido agudo para se comunicar com suas companheiras." Tá vendo, Por isso James chama a Evans de fada, ninguém compreende, só ouve um zumbido - Remus riu, argumentando que ele conseguia conversar com Lily muito bem,obrigado.

-Olha esse - Sirius mostrou-lhe.

**SPHINX (ESFINGE) **

**Classificação MM.: XXXX**

**A esfinge egípcia tem cabeça humana e corpo de leão. Há mais de mil anos ela é usada pelos bruxos e bruxas para guardar tesouros e seus esconderijos secretos. Inteligentíssimo, esse animal tem prazer em inventar charadas e quebra-cabeças. Em geral, a esfinge só se torna perigosa quando aquilo que está guardando é ameaçado.**

-Dumbledore - Ambos falaram juntos, rindo em seguida.

Remus aconchegou-se melhor contra Sirius, sentindo seu cansaço e mau-humor se esvaindo. Padfoot fazia isso com ele. O deixava vulnerável. E que Remus considerou que podia ser uma coisa boa, desde que em medidas controladas, claro.

-AHA-AHAHAHAHAHA, Rem!Olha só, é a cara do James!! – Sirius abriu a página sobre o **_Fiuum_**, e Remus riu, sabendo que o lugar certo pra ele, afinal, não era apenas aquele apartamento, mas sim, ao lado de Sirius. Fechou os olhos e pegou no sono, sentindo-se feliz.


End file.
